granhermanotvfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gran Hermano 17
es la decimoséptima edición de Gran Hermano (España). El lema de esta edición fue "Algo está cambiando". Novedades * El Club GH: Como novedad en la mecánica, se introdujo El Club GH, una estancia en la casa que escondía múltiples privilegios para los miembros del Club, entre los que se encontraba comer y dormir cómodamente, hacer la compra, y el más importante, poder ver las nominaciones de sus compañeros, nominando después de verlas, además de obtener una ventaja extra en las nominaciones elegida por el público a través de la App. * Caja con la vida extra En la primera gala todos los concursantes eligieron una caja al azar, de estas cajas, una contenía una vida extra para volver a la casa como concursante de pleno derecho. Los concursantes también podían ceder su caja a otro si era expulsado. * El Contraclub: Se trataba de una casa apartada de la principal donde los tres primeros expulsados iban a convivir con tres consejeras: María José Galera (GH1), Amor Romeira (GH9) y Maite Galdeano (GH16); primeras expulsadas de sus respectivas ediciones. Concursantes Estadísticas semanales Historial de nominaciones Notes * : On Day 1, Laura and Meritxell and Cris and Fernando were automatically nominated as they were the only housemates who entered with a friend and it takes part as the final phase of the casting. * : Pol won the right to enter to the Club and to cancel the nominations of a housemate. He chose Candelas. * : Pablo was fake evicted and sent to the ContraClub but he decided to leave the house. * : The members of the club, Bárbara, Fernando and Pol, won the right to give the power of nomination with 6, 4 and 2 points. They chose to give it to Rodrigo. * : The members of the club, Beatriz, Fernando and Pol, won the right to name an extra nominee. They chose to nominate Beatriz. * : Rebeca won the public vote and became an official housemate. For this reason she was exempt from nominations. * : The members of the club, Miguel, Pol and Rodrigo, won the right to give 6 points to nominate to a housemate. They chose to give them to Noelia. * : Beatriz was evicted but she had 5 boxes the ones from Rodrigo, Clara, Miguel, Montse and herself. She found the extra life inside Montse's box and she could return to the house. * : Adara, Bárbara and Beatriz won a public vote and moved the club. * : The members of the club, Adara, Bárbara and Beatriz, won the right to cancel the nominations of a housemate. They chose Fernando. * : This round of nominations were to save. * : The members of the club, Adara, Beatriz and Miguel, won the right to give one extra positive point. They voted positively Noelia. * : The members of the club, Beatriz, Clara and Miguel, won the right to name an extra nominee. They chose to nominate Pol. * : Bárbara refused to use her right to nominate this week. * : All housemates were automatically nominated due to their bad behaviour durint that week. * : Simona was exempt from nominations as she was a new housemate. * : The members of the club, Alain, Clara and Miguel, won the right to save a nominee and replace him/her with one of the members of the club. Alain decided to save Meritxell and replace her with himself. * : The members of the club, Beatriz, Miguel and Rodrigo, won the right to save a nominee but they decided to not use it. * : The relatives' housemates made the nominations instead themselves. * : The members of the club, Adara, Beatriz and Miguel, won the right to give 3 extra points to a nominee and they gave them to Meritxell. * : Lines were opened to vote for the winner. The housemate with least votes would be evicted. Récords * Primera edición presentada por Jorge Javier Vázquez tras 15 ediciones presentadas por Mercedes Milá. * Primer concursante de nacionalidad española que habita en el extranjero: Pablo. * Primera edición en la que se nomina en la primera gala a dos parejas de amigos (Meritxell y Laura) y (Cris y Fernando) para que la audiencia vote a través de la app a quien quiere salvar de cada pareja. * Primera edición en la que un concursante (Pablo) es expulsado, enviado al Contraclub para ser repescado y abandona el mismo día que se le expulsó. * Primera edición en la que una concursante (Bea) decide autonominarse directamente. * Primera edición en la que una concursante se niega a nominar y pierde este derecho (Bárbara). * Primera edición en la que todos los concursantes (10) son nominados como una medida disciplinaria. * Primera edición en la una concursante abandona y tiene la opción de volver (Bárbara). * Edición con la expulsión más igualada, con una diferencia de tres llamadas: Clara (50,002%) y Adara (49,998%). * Primera expulsada que se convierte en ganadora: Beatriz Retamal. * Edición menos vista de la historia del reality.